


The Creation of True Love

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human soulmates, Kol and Katherine are amazing, Pregnancy, So many ship children, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Tyler is a dirty cheater, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, the Mikaelson's head the KC ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been best friends their whole lives. what happens when Caroline's boyfriend cheats and she finally confesses her feelings.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 38





	The Creation of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy one-shot i just had to create.

Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson had been best friends since they were little. They were inseparable for years. When Caroline’s father left Klaus was her lifeline. It was quite obvious to everyone but them that they were in love with each other.

When they graduated high school they moved in together in Klaus’s large New York apartment. Two years ago she had started dating Tyler Lockwood. Which is how Carline had found herself in this situation. 

She had found Tyler cheating on her and immediately broke up with him running out of his apartment and home to her and Klaus’s. She sat on the floor in front of Klaus’s bed crying.

“Caroline.” She heard him call. He walked into the room and stopped dead at the sight of her sobbing on his floor. He rushed over pulling her up and into his arms. “Love tell me what happened.”

“Tyler. He cheated on me. I caught him. Then I broke up with him. I. Nik it hurts.”

“Sh. Love I know. I’ve got you.” He hugged her to him trying to make her pain go away. 

&

Caroline POV:

It had been a month since Tyler had cheated on her and she had been heartbroken ever since, today however she decided to change that.

“Are you sure about this love?” Klaus asked as she finished another glass of wine.

“Yes Nik. I plan on getting extremely drunk tonight. And you should too. I mean in only three short months it will be Thanksgiving and that means all the Mikaelson’s.”

Klaus laughed. “Very well love we’ll get extremely drunk.

&

She wasn’t wrong after multiple bottles of Klaus’s expensive wine she was so drunk that her brain was loosing it’s walls. The walls she had placed years prior, the walls that kept her from doing stupid things on her emotions.

“You know Nik.” She said. “I’m done with ignoring what I want.”

Klaus looked at her confused. “What do you mean love?”

“Well the fact that I’m stupid, and in love with you.”

Klaus’s eyes widened. “Caroline?”

She ignored him. “And I have been for a long time. And that when I broke up with Tyler he told me to run along back to you because he knew. He knew. I called Bekah and she said she knew. Everyone knew but you. And I think me.”

Before she could continue her rant Klaus cut her off cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. It wasn’t hard or aggressive but soft and filled with emotion.

She immediately responded rapping her hands around his neck. She kissed him with so much pent up emotion she thought she might crack. He broke away holding her barely an inch away from him.

“Caroline I’ve been in love with you for years. I think I’ve been in love with you sine before I knew what it was. But I need to be sure.”

“I love you Nik.” His response was immediate. He grabbed her again kissing her with a force this time. She was only slightly aware that they were moving while they kissed.

Soon she found herself falling back on his bed. They were kissing faster now, neither wanting to stop. She pulled of his shirt kissing him more.

“Love. You’re drunk.”

“Don’t stop Nik. I won’t regret anything in the morning. I promise.”

&

It had been two months since Caroline and Klaus’s confession and they had been together since. They hadn’t told any of their family or friends which was getting rather hard to do. 

Katherine was getting extremely suspicious and Kol wouldn’t stop paying attention to everything they did. Caroline sighed as she threw up again. She had been sick for almost a week and it still didn’t stop.

“Care.” She sighed as she walked out of her bathroom to find Katherine waiting impatiently for her. 

“Hello to you too Katherine.” She said as she sat down on the couch. “What are you doing here in the middle of the day?”

Katherine sighed. “Well two things first. You’re not at school and have been sick all week. And second I’m engaged.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped open and she squealed. “You’re engaged. Wait a minute Elijah didn’t propose to you on a Wednesday at lunch. When? How?”

Katherine smiled. “Last night. You were sick I didn’t want to bother you.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “It’s normally just in the mornings after that I’m fine for the rest of the day.”

Katherine raised her eyebrow. “Only in the mornings?”

“Ya. Why is that important?”

Katherine smirked. “How long exactly has this been going on?”

“Um a week. Why? Its just a cold.”

“A cold doesn’t make you vomit every day for a week only n the morning’s. But I know what does. It sounds eerily like morning sickness.”

Caroline froze her mouth dropping open as her brain processed Katherine’s words. She thought back. The vomiting, the hunger. And than it hit her she was late.

“Care. Care. Are you okay?”

“Oh my gods. I’m pregnant.” She said in shock.

Katherine’s smirk widened. “I knew it. Ha. Wait a second you haven’t been with Tyler in months. Wait a second who are you dating? Whose kid is it?”

Caroline gulped. “Nik’s.”

Katherine’s smirk grew. “I knew it. I knew you two where dating. Oh I knew it. Wait a second how long?”

“Two months.” I said.

Katherine exploded. “Caroline Forbes you’ve been dating my future brother in law for two months and didn’t tell me.”

“We were keeping it a secret.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Of course. Now lets discuss how you’re going to tell him about the baby.”

&

Caroline sighed as she twirled her pasta around on her plate. Klaus was starting to notice her nervousness and was beginning to get suspicious.

“Love what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” She said.

“I know you Caroline. Something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?” he asked softly as he came around the table and brought her over to the couch.

Caroline couldn’t take it anymore. She started crying. He quickly pulled her against him kissing her head. “Love what’s wrong? Tell me, please.”

“You’ll hate me. I know it. You’ll leave and I’ll be broken. I can’t live without you Nik.”

He pulled her up to look at him. “Caroline. I love you. I promise. I will never leave you no matter what. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered. She looked up to see his face frozen.

“Your pregnant. With our baby.”

She nodded. “You’re going to leave aren’t you?”

Before she could say anything Klaus was kissing her. When they pulled apart he was smiling. “Don’t you dare think I would ever leave you? I love you more than anything. And I promise you will never be alone. And if you need proof check my side table.”

Caroline looked confused. “What do you mean?”

He smirked. “There happens to be a very large diamond engagement ring I’ve had for two weeks. I was going to ask you this weekend.”

She froze. “What?”

“I’ve been in love with you for more than a decade. I am not going to ever live without you. So Caroline Elizabeth Forbes will you marry me?”

Caroline smiled tears streaming down her face. “Yes Nik. Yes I will marry you.”

&

Caroline smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was starting to show and it always made her smile. The past month had been amazing.

The day after Nik proposed Elijah and Katherine hosted a dinner for Klaus, Caroline, Kol, his girlfriend Davina, Rebekah, and her boyfriend Stefan.

And the dinner Katherine had kept eyeing Caroline. After she and Elijah had announced their engagement she had put Caroline on the spot.

“Why don’t you tell them Care? I mean you have news too.”

Caroline had in fact told both secrets. To say the gathered crowed was shocked that Klaus was not only engaged to his best friend but the two were also having a baby was an understatement.

Kol had jumped up whooping with joy over winning a bet with Rebekah. Katherine and Rebekah were open mouthed and already planning a double wedding. And everyone else was just astonished at the quick change of events.

“Are you ready love?” he asked coming over and sliding his arm around her.

“Oh yes am I ready to go to our very small home town where gossip runs free and see our judgmental parents specifically my mother. Who will probably disown me when she finds out her twenty two year old daughter is both pregnant and engaged and not to the man she’s been dating for two years. Who happens to also be in town for Thanksgiving.”

Klaus sighed. “Well if it makes you feel better love me and Elijah already met with Freya and told her. And I know my mother will be ecstatic at the idea of a second grandchild.”

&

Caroline twisted her ring worriedly as she got out of the car. The Mikaelson’s, the Forbes, and the Lockwood’s had been having a joint Thanksgiving at the Mikaelson mansion for over a decade. Which made the night even more awkward.

Freya opened the door and smiled at the two. “Kol’s already here. I feel if you two or Katherine and Elijah don’t announce something soon he’s considering proposing on the spot just to stir up trouble.”

Caroline laughed. “Why am I not surprised.”

After three hours Caroline didn’t doubt Freya. Kol and Rebekah had both been eyeing their future sister in laws and the parents were starting to notice.

“Kol, Rebekah is something wrong?” Finn asked.

Kol smiled. “No not at all mother but it think my dear brothers have some announcements to make.”

Caroline and Katherine both chocked on their drinks. Katherine glared at Kol. “I will kill you.”

Davina smirked. “Please will one of you just tell them? Kol will propose to me right at this table if you don’t do it soon.”

The gathered crowd just stared at her bluntness. Davina just looked at them confused. “Oh come one we all know he loves drama. Now Klaus, Elijah who goes first.”

Esther looked at her son’s. “Well my son’s what are they talking about.”

Klaus looked at Elijah who sighed. “Katherine and I are engaged.”

Esther smiled. “That is wonderful Elijah. I’m so happy when’s the wedding.”

Katherine spoke up. “We were thinking sometime in about eight months.”

“Why so long?” Sage asked.

Rebekah instantly started coughing. Esther looked suspicious. “Yes my dear why so long.”

Kol couldn’t hide the enjoyment he was getting from the scene. Klaus was trying very hard not to glare at his siblings. Katherine seemed to be slightly scared. 

“It’s not her place.” Elijah said quietly.

Esther raised her eyebrow. “Niklaus, Kol said you had an announcement too.”

Caroline tensed slightly. Klaus paled. “Well mother um. It seems I am also engaged.”

Esther’s smile grew. “And who Niklaus are you engaged too?”

“Oh you’ll love this one mother dearest.” Kol smirked.

“Kol.” Klaus growled.

“Calm down Nik you know she will.”

Klaus sighed. “I’m engaged to Caroline.”

The unknowing Mikaelson’s in the room were all smiling, Liz was flat out shocked, and Tyler looked furious. “Your what?” he yelled.

Caroline cringed. Klaus growled. “I wouldn’t Lockwood.”

“Oh and why not. My girlfriend brakes up with me and a few months later she’s engaged to someone else.”

Klaus jumped up. “You cheated on her and broke her. You have no right to be upset that she’s marrying me.”

“Oh I have every right.”

“Shut up Tyler.” Caroline yelled jumping up. “You cheated on me for months. I love Klaus; I am free to marry him. And you have no right to be angry. I didn’t cheat.”

“Oh so you’re telling me you were never with Klaus when we were together.”

“Of course I wasn’t.” she yelled. Than stumbled slightly being caught by Klaus. 

“I got you love.” He whispered.

“Caroline are you all right?” Liz asked worriedly. 

“She’s fine.” Katherine said. “She just gets a bit dizzy when she yells.”

“Why?” Liz asked.

“Because she’s pregnant.” Klaus answered.

Esther’s face lit up. “So two of my son’s are engaged and I’m having another grandchild. Excellent.”

&

Katherine and Caroline both decided on a double wedding two months after Caroline and Klaus’s child was born. And it was a beautiful ceremony. 

Klaus and Caroline’s daughter was named Hope Rebekah Mikaelson. “Oh she’s beautiful in that dress.” Katherine gushed as she looked over the two month old.

“Yes she is.” Davina smiled picking her up. Davina also found herself engaged to a Mikaelson. She wasn’t wrong barely a day after the Thanksgiving drama had died down Kol had proposed and the two had set a wedding date for three months after Katherine.

Caroline smiled as she handed Rebekah a glass of Champagne. “I wish I could have those.” Katherine complained.

“Well you’re the one that got herself pregnant.” Rebekah reminded.

“It was an accident.” Katherine said. “And you are all lucky I’m not showing yet or I would have post poned my wedding again.”

“I don’t even doubt that.” Davina said.

&

Caroline smiled as she watched her one year old daughter play with William, Katherine and Elijah’s son. Klaus came up behind her and smiled.

“I think we should go on a trip. Have Kol and Davina look after her. She does love her baby cousin. A nice trip to Paris, just the two of us.” Klaus said. Referring to Kol and Davina’s month old daughter Alexandra. 

“I like it. But it won’t be just the two of us.” Klaus stared at her in confusion.

“What do you mean love?”

“I’m pregnant.” His face instantly lit up grabbing her and spinning her around.

She smiled as he kissed her. “I love you.”

“I know my love. I know.”


End file.
